Those Eggs Aren't Dippy (Song)
About / Info "Those Eggs Aren't Dippy", '''is a song originally uploaded by Jack Stauber on July 26th, 2018, and it came with a quick music video. It was possibly not going to get extended, but many Reddit posts and requests came to light. It was officially put on Micropop as the 11th track, with other songs and archives. But a little bit after the release, it was turned into a '''full song '''at a length of 2 minutes and 10 seconds for patrons of him on June 30th, 2019, and it was released with Deploy and Out the Ox on November 4th, 2019. Lyrics ''The bolded lyrics were included in the original short.'' '''1 Dripping eye, dissecting me Cut my life expectancy Have me under close inspection Let me in your ear Stop, pout, hear me out no less Those eggs aren't dippy and I don't want to die 1 I want a bit of love too I wanna be close to you Those eggs aren't dippy and I don't want to die More than pulling out a tooth I wanna be close to you, alright And sing a softer tune 2 You miss a feeling The smell of the kitchen See me singing sideways Hang me from the highway You miss a real egg A fall to submission See me in sideways Hang me from the highway! Bridge Ahh-ahh-da-da-da Like, ah-oh Break 'round your desperate games A prize (A prize) Going down, raining love (Time to stop) Nothing 2 Trippin' around me, it's a time out of the doorway Run into a-botherin' Buck, buck, buck, buck! Could ya come and then I caught it, all I wanna be is sane Let's all regroup again Buck, buck, buck, buck! Who wanna talk about a gentle ton about you When you wanna love and never give out something Buck, buck, buck, buck! Have you seen my heart start up? Post-Chorus (Dripping eye, dissecting me) (Cut my life expectancy) Outro (Those eggs aren't dippy and I don't want to die) (I want a bit of love too) (Want to die) (Want to die) (Want to die) (Want to die) (Want to die) (W-) Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video was liked by fans for it's colorful nature and concept of dippy eggs being taken to a good advantage. Original Song The song was very popular among being called one his best and one his most underrated. The Micropop release was also liked because the song was much more high-quality and Hi-Fi compared to the video because the VHS-hissing was very loud in the video. Extended Version While a lot of fans like the extended version, it was also called very disappointing, as some disliked how the extended version sheds away from the original song too much and also how the extended version is too short, especially considering it became his shortest extended song. Trivia * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy was first available on Patreon on July 6th, 2018 * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy was teased on Plopscotch the same day as the original upload, which shows the original clay human that get dissected. * The Extended version was released on Patreon one day after its release on Micropop. * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy is the shortest extended song he's ever made. * Those Eggs Aren't Dippy is the longest a song has ever taken to get an extended version, as it took 11 months and 4 days for an extended version to release on Patreon. * When the chorus is looped, a small quiet song being played by Jack could be heard, rather than just random notes being played. Listening closely, it could possibly be an old sample of the fast part of the extended version. * The extended versions makes a lot of (possible) references to a stunt accident Jack got into in April 2019, and some fans even believe it's the actual meaning/inspiration of the extended version. For example, at the end before the chorus is looped, you can hear a car drifting. The repeating lyrics "Want to die" from the original also could be a related reference. Category:Music Category:Micropop